Menunggu Dalam Kebohongan
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Ryeowook baru sadar kalau selama ini ia menanti dalam kebohongan / Yewook / Oneshot / Aneh


Title:Menunggu Dalam Kebohongan  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Fluff tapi angsty  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Ryeowook baru sadar kalau selama ini ia menanti dalam kebohongan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook merindukan Jongwoon.

Drama musikal Jongwoon yang baru memang sedang tenar-tenarnya, karena itulah jadwal tampilnya ditambah 3 hari. Harusnya sudah selesai, tapi hari ini bahkan Ryeowook harus menunggu lebih malam karena pertunjukan pada hari penutupan memang dibuat agak panjang.

Sungmin sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menunggu di kamar saja dan menyuruhnya tidur, tapi Ryeowook tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu di sofa sambil menonton tv sampai Sungmin menyerah. Tapi lama-lama Ryeowook mengantuk juga dan berbaring di sofa, menatap kosong ke arah tv yang sedang menampilkan sebuah drama yang tidak menarik baginya.

Mereka bertengkar kemarin. Ryeowook kesal pada Jongwoon yang selalu pulang terlalu malam selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Mengingat bagaimana ia membentak Jongwoon, mendorong dadanya dengan kasar, melontarkan kata-kata penuh amarah, Ryeowook merasa sangat menyesal. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu. Itu sangat salah.

Ryeowook merindukan Jongwoon. Tapi ia tidak mengakuinya.

Harusnya ia ingat bagaimana Jongwoon sabar menunggunya saat ia berada di China untuk promo Suju M. Biarpun ia harus ada 3 bulan di China, akrab dengan Kyuhyun atau Henry dan bahkan terkadang _lupa_ pada Jongwoon, Jongwoon tak pernah marah. Ponselnya berbunyi tiap malam untuk mendengar suara barithon yang lembut menanyakan kabarnya, mengingatkannya untuk makan, dan diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat tidur.

Tiap Jongwoon pulang dari drama musikalnya, Ryeowook akan menatapnya dengan sinis karena kesal. Sementara Jongwoon berusaha membuat Ryeowook mengerti bahwa ia sibuk, Ryeowook memilih untuk tidak merespon, agar Jongwoon melihat betapa kesalnya dia. Sementara tiap ia pulang dari China, Jongwoon lah yang pertama menyambutnya, memeluknya, mencium keningnya dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas sambil berkata betapa ia merindukannya, betapa ia kesepian tanpanya, betapa ia selalu ingin bersamanya, betapa ia tak bisa tidur tanpanya, bahkan tidak mau melepaskan rangkulannya pada Ryeowook setelah itu dan tidak membiarkan orang lain mendekati Ryeowook.

Kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongwoon?

Ryeowook merindukan Jongwoon. Dan ia harus mengakuinya.

Ketika pintu berderit terbuka, Ryeowook hanya melirik lemas ke arah pintu karena mengantuk tanpa bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Jongwoon masuk dengan langkah agak diseret karena lelah. Ia berhenti saat melihat Ryeowook yang tiduran di sofa dan menatapnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum, ingin bertanya apakah Ryeowook menunggunya sampai selarut ini. Tapi mengingat betapa Ryeowook marah padanya karena belakangan ia selalu pulang larut, mungkin Ryeowook tidak menunggunya. Mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur.

Padahal memang itulah yang terjadi. Itulah kenapa Ryeowook selalu masih bangun saat Jongwoon pulang, walaupun hanya untuk marah padanya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. "Apa kau menonton tvnya?"

Ryeowook hanya diam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Jongwoon mengambil remot tv yang terjatuh di lantai dan mematikan tvnya. Ia lalu membungkuk pelan untuk menggapai lengan Ryeowook dan menariknya sampai berdiri.

"Ayo, masuk kamar lalu tidur, Ryeo—"

Ucapan Jongwoon terpotong saat Ryeowook memeluk lehernya (dan Jongwoon yakin Ryeowook harus susah payah berjinjit untuk melakukannya) dan mencium bibirnya. Jongwoon tak perlu waktu lama agar kagetnya hilang, karena ia langsung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan membalas ciumannya.

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Jongwoon dan melepas ciuman mereka, lalu menatap Jongwoon sedih.

"Aku memang menunggumu, _Hyung_," aku Ryeowook, "itu yang aku lakukan selama dua minggu ini."

"Sudah kuduga." Jongwoon mengecup sekilas ujung hidung Ryeowook. "Maaf, aku selalu terlambat pulang."

"Tidak, tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "Aku yang minta maaf karena selalu marah dan tidak berusaha mengerti."

Jongwoon mencium Ryeowook lagi, dan kali ini sambil mendorong Ryeowook sampai berbaring di sofa.

.

(Sungmin masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun mempause game di PSPnya.

"Wookie udah tidur, _Hyung_?"  
"Terserah dia, deh..")

**oooooooooooooo**

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
